Peter Parker (Marvel Animated Universe)
Peter Benjamin Parker, also known as the superhero Spider-Man, is a college student of Empire State University and a freelance photographer. Biography ''Spider-Man: The Alien Costume ''To be added ''Spider-Man: The Hobgoblin ''To be added Spider-Man: The Mutant Agenda/Mutants' Revenge To be added ''Spider-Man: Six Forgotten Warriors ''To be added ''Spider-Man: The Return of Hydro-Man ''To be added ''Spider-Man: Secret Wars ''To be added ''Spider-Man: Spider Wars ''To be added ''X-Men: Phoenix Saga ''To be added ''Spider-Man Unlimited: Worlds Apart ''To be added Character traits As a civilian Peter is highly intelligent and has a love for science, something he still carries from this day, prior to him becoming Spider-Man; Peter was ostracized due to his geeky look and interest in science, after he was bitten by a radioactive spider, he decided to use his new-found powers to become popular and like, something he previously was able to get, however, he also designed a suit so no one would recognize him (revealing that despite the fact that he had slightly led his new-found powers go to his head, Peter still has a sense of modesty). After winning a bout in a wrestling tournament, Peter was in the locker room when a thief ran by him, not wanting to get involved, Peter let the man go, stating "he was a wrestler not a cop"; a mistake that would haunt him for the rest of his life. When Peter returned home, he saw police surrounding the place, a police officer told him that his uncle Ben tried to stop a thief but the man was armed and killed his uncle, much to his devastation, wanted to get to the man first, Peter donned his Spider-Man suit, however, after apprehended and unmasked his uncle's killer, he was horrified to discover it was the same man that he that he had let go that day, he realized that had he stopped the man, Ben would still be alive; after this, Peter made a promise to himself, to never use his powers for himself, but to help others, he even uses his uncle Ben's old philosophy "with great power comes great responsibility", to always remembered the reason why he fights crime and became Spider-Man in the first place. As Spider-Man Peter is deeply loyal to his friends and families. Unfortunately his double life often prevents him from being near those he loves, and he can only use his photography position so many times. This causes many to feel that he is actually disloyal and flaky. As much as he hates the thought that they think less of him, but he knows that he must maintain his double life for their safety. Peter often despises his alternate identity for what it does to his personal life and how he almost never receives any gratitude for his actions. Whenever he considers quitting he remembers his uncle's words and resumes his self-imposed responsibilities. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology:' Due to him being bitten by a radioactive spider that was exposed to the Neogenic Recombinator, Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider; such as superhuman strength, durability, stamina, speed, agility, reflexes, senses, regeneration, balance and sense of equilibrium. He can also cling to solid surfaces and an intuitive sense to danger which he dubbed his "spider-sense". **'Spider-Sense:' Being his most important superpower, Spider-Man possesses a extrasensory ability which he calls his "spider-sense" that is an early warning detection system that detects any form of danger seconds before it happens and warns him via a tingling or buzzing sensation in the base of his skull, giving him more than plenty of time to react via identifying whether a danger is potential or immediate, how intense a threat it is, what direction it is coming from, how fast it is, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' Possessing the proportionate strength of a spider, Spider-Man possesses far more strength then any normal human. His strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to jump or leap at great distances. **'Superhuman Jumping:' Possessing the proportionate jumping of a spider, Spider-Man can jump much higher than any normal human. **'Superhuman Leaping:' Possessing the proportionate leaping of a spider, Spider-Man can leap much further than than any normal human. **'Superhuman Durability:' With his body physically tougher and more resistant, Spider-Man possesses far more durability then any normal human. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man possesses far more stamina then any normal human, allowing him to perform physical activities for any longer period. **'Superhuman Speed:' With the proportionate speed of a spider, Spider-Man possesses far more speed then any normal human. **'Superhuman Agility:' With his agility and bodily coordination enhanced beyond normal human levels, Spider-Man possesses far more agility then any normal human. **'Superhuman Flexibility:' With his agility and bodily coordination enhanced beyond normal human levels, Spider-Man possesses far more flexibility then any normal human. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man's balance and flexibility are more greater than a normal human which allows him to balance perfectly on any object, either small or narrow. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' With his reflexes enhanced beyond normal human levels, Spider-Man possesses far more reflexes than any normal human. **'Superhuman Senses:' With his senses more enhanced, he no longer needs his glasses after the spider's bite. Spider-Man possesses far more senses then any normal human, allowing him to sense, hear and see anything like most real spiders do. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Spider-Man has a regenerative factor that allows him to rapidly heal at better healing speed and capabilities than any normal human is capable of. it also makes him immune to toxins such as alcohol and other drugs. it is unknown if is powerful enough to affect Spider-Man's aging. **'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man is able to stick to any surface (no matter how rough or slippery) by using his body including his hands and feet just like all real spiders do. Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' Spider-Man has a Strong Willpower, a Powerful Spirit, and an Unstoppable Determination, he possesses an absolute refusal to kill or give up, this makes him a formidable fighter and opponent against his enemies, he overcomes fear at almost anyway due to this, he is completely free of evil and temptation and has struggled to balance his life as a student and his superhero life. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Peter possesses an IQ (250 IQ) that makes him an expert in all kinds of science. this is how Peter made his web-shooters (along with the web fluid, web fluid cartridges and spare web fluid cartridges), costume, spare costumes, spider-signal, spider-tracers and spider-tracker, Peter can easily solve complex problems and build any piece of technology by himself. Peter is able to put webbing into cartridges which he puts in complex Web-Shooters that can spray the webbing in a number different ways. He has developed, small tracking devices that can stick to anything, and a device to track them. *'Skilled Photographer:' Peter is a very skilled photographer. *'Master Acrobat:' Thanks to his superhuman agility, strength, speed, equilibrium, leaping, jumping, reflexes, flexibility and spider-sense, Spider-Man is an excellent acrobat and gymnast. He is skilled in acrobatics and gymnastics which allow him to dodge and counter any attack. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Due to his life being bullied and pranked as a young teenager to acquiring amazing superhuman capabilities and combining them with his scientifically adept and creative mind, Peter has through time become a formidable hand-to-hand combatant utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superhuman abilities. His methods are volatile, enabling him to rival practically all types of combatants. Equipment *'Spider-Man suit:' Peter wears a suit as his superhero alter-ego, Spider-Man, to hide his identity from his enemies when he goes out fighting crime, the suit was designed by Peter himself. It is also made from skintight materials. *'Web-Shooters:' Peter wears twin set of web-shooters underneath his gloves which not only fire webs but also his spider-tracers, He also holds a Utility Belt which contains Web Fluid cartridges and his Spider-Tracers which he uses to track his enemies. *'Web Fluid:' A unique fluid developed by Peter that he uses to fuel his web-shooters, allowing him to shoot strong, thick, tough, elastic, flexible and adhesive webbing. *'Spider-Tracers:' Small spider shaped like devices that Peter designed to find and track his enemies by throwing them onto or by firing them at objects or individuals there also detected by spider-sense. *'Spider-Tracker:' A device designed by Peter to track down individuals or objects via following the homing signal on his Spider-Tracers. Relationships *Richard Parker - Father; deceased. *Mary Parker - Mother; deceased. *Ben Parker - Uncle; deceased. *May Parker - Aunt. *Mary Jane Watson (clone) - First wife; deceased. *Mary Jane Watson - Second wife. *Harry Osborn/Green Goblin II - Best friend turned temporary enemy. *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat - Friend, ally and ex-lover. *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury - Ally. **Agent X - Ally. *X-Men **Scott Summers/Cyclops - Temporary enemy turned ally. **Anna Marie/Rogue - Temporary enemy turned ally. **Remy LeBeau/Gambit - Temporary enemy turned ally. **Ororo Munroe/Storm - Temporary enemy turned ally. **Jubilation Lee/Jubilee - Temporary enemy turned ally. **Jean Grey - Temporary enemy turned ally. **Logan/Wolverine - Temporary enemy turned ally. **Hank McCoy/Beast - Ally. **Charles Xavier/Professor X - Acquaintance. *Curt Connors/Lizard - Friend and ally (human form), enemy (lizard form). *Insidious Six **Wilson Fisk/Kingpin - Enemy. **Mac Gargan/Scorpion - Enemy. **Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus - Professor turned enemy. **Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino - Enemy. **Herman Schultz/Shocker - Enemy. **Dmitri Kragov/Chameleon - Enemy. **Quentin Beck/Mysterio - Enemy turned ally. **Adrian Toomes/Vulture - Enemy. *Eddie Brock/Venom - Rival turned enemy. *Alistair Smythe - Enemy turned ally. *Jason Macendale/Hobgoblin - Enemy. *Morrie Bench/Hydro-Man - Enemy; deceased. *Herbert Landon - Enemy. *Michael Morbius/Morbius the Living Vampire - Rival turned enemy, turned ally. *Eric Brooks/Blade - Temporary enemy turned ally. *Silvermane - Enemy. *Alisha Silvermane - Love interest turned enemy. *Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone - Enemy. *Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange - Ally. *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - Friend turned enemy. *Robert Farrell/Rocket Racer - Ally. *Richard Fisk - Enemy. *Jonathan Ohnn/Spot - Enemy turned ally; deceased. *Cassandra Webb/Madame Web - Ally. *Spider-Men **Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider - Ally. **Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Ally. **Peter Parker/Spider-Man/Man-Spider - Ally. **Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Ally. **Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Ally. *Peter Parker/Spider-Carnage - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *TV Movies (8 films) **''Spider-Man: The Alien Costume'' - Christopher Daniel Barnes **''Spider-Man: The Hobgoblin'' **''Spider-Man: Six Forgotten Warriors'' **''Spider-Man: The Return of Hydro-Man'' **''Spider-Man: Secret Wars'' **''Spider-Man: Spider Wars'' **''X-Men: Phoenix Saga'' **''Spider-Man Unlimited: Worlds Apart'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery To be added See Also *Spider-Man Category:Marvel Animated Universe characters Category:Spider-Man: The Animated Series characters Category:Heroes Category:Marvel Animated Universe Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing factors Category:Characters with Acrobatic skills